The Gentleman of Yorke
by MarblePlum
Summary: J.T. enters etiquette class in hopes of impressing Liberty's father. Toby, Jay, and Spinner also enter the class, with surprising results. After Eye of the Tiger, so spoilerish.
1. Default Chapter

The Gentleman of York

Mayberry

Part I.

I had been holding the phone for about five minutes, her number flashing in my mind. She and I were getting sick of these late night phone calls, but it was the only time we could speak. It felt very Romeo and Juliet, which we enjoyed at first being drama junkies. But now it was getting boring, having to wait until Liberty finished her homework and Mr. Van Zandt went to sleep. That night was especially hard because we both had a Media Immersion quiz to study for, but she had Geometry to do, which I know takes her a bit longer, plus some revisions she had to make for the morning announcements. At least I had been productive and started the lab report for Ms. H. I was actually doing pretty good in her class this term; an A wasn't impossible. Maybe Mr. Van Zandt would be impressed with that.

I heard a knock at my door. My sister, Jessica, entered, unannounced.

"Whoa, you actually cleaned up in here," said Jessica. "What'd you want for dinner?"

Putting the phone down, I picked up my skateboard and started turning the wheels.

"Not hungry," I said.

"Were you calling your girlfriend?," teased Jessica. "Libby Tibby?"

I threw her an ugly look. "Great, Jess. Listening in on my phone calls?"

Jessica laughed. "Just impressed you got a girlfriend that wants to hear your voice for more than ten minutes...."

She laughed again, but it trailed off. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Look, I know I'm not Mom, and Mom's not really...well, hardly ever around. But I can listen...can try to help," said Jessica.

This was surprising. Jessica was always busy with her private school friends, who were obsessed with Orlando Bloom and fruit-flavored lip gloss. The only time we talked during the week was over dinner, which was usually bad spaghetti or another type of pasta that I chewed down so her feelings wouldn't get hurt. They were late dinners because Jess cooked after debate club. Guess she got the debating genes, and I got the acting genes. We talked about how Degrassi was different from Avondet Academy, which was an all girls' school. I told Jess that I wanted to go to Avondet after Paige told me I was a good date. Jess said Paige was being polite and that I was a pig, but ever since I started going out with Liberty, I've heard no complaints.

"Libby Tibby...I mean, ugh. Liberty's dad doesn't like me much," I said.

"Why?," asked Jess.

I wasn't going to mention the hot tub incident. The only person I told was Toby. Didn't feel like hearing Jess make fun of me. But man, before Mr. Van Zandt, it was perfect. Lib said my butt was nice. According to her, I'm bootylicious. Makes me regret all that time with Manny in the hot tub. I bet she never even looked at my butt. Guess she was too busy checking out Spin's bad hair or daydreaming about Craig giving her fluffy fluffs.

"Well, J.T...maybe if you acted more like a gentleman...," started Jess.

What?? I know I insist that people pull my finger and I know that I pants unsuspecting victims, but I was a gentle guy. I defended Paige at the basketball game, but no one remembers the brave mascot. No, Spin got the attention the next day and I got detention. The Ms. H thing? It was me defending her when Sean and Toby were cracking jokes.

"I'm a gentleman," I protested.

"Well, maybe to Liberty. But who else?," said Jess, giving me a long look.

She left, closing the door softly behind her. I sighed, and sunk my head against my pillow. I turned to my alarm clock. 10:00. I started to pick up the phone again, but slammed it down. Calling after 10:00 was pretty rude.

The next day, Toby and I were at our locker, cleaning it out before spring break. I tossed out my rainbow wig, whoopie cushion, and some gum that made your teeth green. Danny had fallen for the gum, blabbed to Liberty, and I had promised to get rid of it.

"Not picking up Liberty before class as usual?," asked Toby.

"After the announcements," I said, smiling. "Yesterday she told me that she gets nervous when I watch her. So now I wait."

Toby made a gagging noise. "Tell me I wasn't like this with Kendra."

"You were," I said, slamming his History book against his chest.

"At least I wasn't covered in condoms," said Toby.

A guy walking close to an open locker across the hallway slammed his head into the locker door, apparently having no idea where he was going. Not surprisingly, Paige appeared, Hazel in tow. Paige was wearing a green crop-top and shiny black cigarette pants.

"Guys can't handle beauty first thing in the morning," said Paige, shrugging and smiling at me.

"Especially a double dose," I said, bowing to both ladies.

Hazel beamed. I could see Toby drooling all over his History book from the corner of my eye.

"Very gentlemanly, sweet potato," said Paige, doing a little curtsy.

"Let it never be said that J.T. Yorke doesn't have class," I said. "Tobes on the other hand..."

I looked over to see if that would get Toby back in the loop, but he was still staring at Hazel. Hazel gave him a puzzled look.

"Alright there, Toby?," asked Hazel.

"Uh...uh...," stammered Toby. "Uh...yeah."

Paige brushed a hair from my shoulder. I couldn't believe that we'd become such good friends. Now she was kind of like a mom. If she was a mom, she'd be the hottest mom in Canada.

"Well, believe it or not, Spin is learning manners, too," said Paige. "Taking a class, in fact."

"Wait...he's expelled," said Toby, finally coming back to the conversation.

"He's taking some classes at the community college," explained Paige. "Trying to catch up and finish the year. One of which is etiquette. Probably there to meet girls, but whatever."

I turned to Hazel for confirmation.

"Was surprised as you," said Hazel.

"Face it, hon," said Paige. "Spin's going to come back to Degrassi knowing what fork to use, pulling out our chairs, excusing himself to go to the little boy's washroom. Gone are the days of burping, bad hygiene, and even those fuzzy eyebrows...ew."

"Emma's into fuzzy eyebrows," I whispered to Toby.

He finally came to, and smirked.

"So girls...they like that stuff?," I asked.

"Course they do, hon," answered Paige. "Why do you think Hazel's into Jimmy?"

"Jimmy is pretty special," gushed Hazel, looking into space.

Toby rolled his eyes.

"And your dad likes Jimmy?," I said.

Hazel grinned. "Duh. Everyone likes Jimmy."

Paige and Hazel shook their heads like I was crazy, and started down the hall. I punched Toby in the arm.

"You know the Masons' phone number, right?" I said.

"Yeah," said Toby gloomily.

"Give it to me...I need it for something."


	2. How to Do A Waltz

The Gentleman of Yorke Pt. 2

Mayberry

I didn't recognize Spinner at first. He stood in front of the classroom door, checking his watch, and talking to another guy whose face I couldn't make out. It looked like he had actually combed his hair, which was growing out, and polished his shoes, dressy and black. Was this the same guy that chased Toby around Degrassi, mooned the auditorium, spread bugs around the caf? Maybe he had changed. Maybe he wanted Paige back. Maybe he...

"Yo, J.T." yelled Spinner. "You were able to tear yourself away from your pump"

I smirked. "Least I'm able to control myself in front of drama class. What was that about Paige and a delivery guy...", I said.

The guy besides Spinner chuckled. The baseball cap he'd been wearing had been hiding his face, but as soon as he laughed, I knew who he was. Jay. He was even taller outside of school, domineering. The only thing scarier than Jay is Alex, but she's kind of hot. Not Liberty hot, but hot.

"What are you doing here" I asked Jay, hoping that they didn't see that I was sweating.

"University girls" said Jay. "Why else"

Spinner nodded happily. "If anyone asks, we're eighteen" he said. "Uh, you can be sixteen. Some girls are into that. Yeah, you look about that age."

"I am sixteen" I said. "But anyway, what will Alex think if she knows you're here"

"Well, she wants me to be well-mannered" said Jay smugly. "I'm the first boyfriend cause she's like VP."

"Isn't Dylan first boyfriend" I asked. "I mean, since Marco's president so..."

"Don't confuse me, Yorke Dork" said Jay, pushing me inside the classroom.

The classroom was large, larger than any Degrassi rooms. There were six long tables, nicely decorated like tables at weddings. I've only been to one wedding- Mr. Simpson and Ms. Nelson's. But theirs was simple. There were about thirty people altogether, mostly guys who I guess had to take this as a requirement for a major in business. None of them looked excited to be there. The older woman at the front, who I assumed was our teacher, looked pretty old. She was no Ms. H. She had white hair tied back in a bun, and a sleeveless, white dress that clung to her skinny body. But her voice was loud and carried across the room.

"Good evening,students" she said. "Take a seat where there is a card with your name."

I found my name at the longest table, the same table as Spinner and Jay. James Tiberius Yorke. I hate my middle name. My dad gave it to me, and he hadn't even stuck around for me to complain about it.

Spinner switched his name card so that he could sit next to a pretty red-haired girl, and Jay ripped up his and threw it at Spinner. The teacher saw this and came over to our table.

"Gavin, Jason, that is not proper decorum" she said. "And you're new. What's your name"

"J.T. Yorke" I said, extending my hand for her to shake.

"What kind of parents name their son J.T." she said, grabbing my name card. "Ah! James Tiberius. Much better. I'm Mrs. Trellis."

I just looked at her. She had a lot more wrinkles up close.

"I'm Mrs. Trellis" she said again.

Jay cleared his throat. "Say hello, James Tiberius" he said.

I shot him a dirty look. "Hello, Mrs. Trellis" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Good then" said Mrs. Trellis, then shouting to a man at the other end of the room"Start up the music and we'll assign partners."

Liberty had to appreciate this. I missed her, glancing around the room. She was as smart as these university girls, probably smarter. Guys were pulling out chairs for girls, pairing up quickly. There was only one girl I wanted to dance with. I had to lie to her, saying that I was over Tobes' playing RPGs. But she couldn't know. I wanted this to seem natural, for her and her dad to think I was always like this, deep down. A gentleman.

"We're imbalanced so we'll pair up Gavin and James Tiberius..." said Mrs. Trellis.

"What" shouted Spinner. "Dude...I mean, Mrs. Trellis, I always dance with Bianca."

"No buts, Gavin" said Mrs. Trellis. "You'll lead since this is James Tiberius' first day."

Spinner sighed, got up and pulled out my chair. I thought I was going to throw up. I could go along with a lot of things, but this was weird. Jay hooted and laughed, until Mrs. Trellis tapped him on the shoulder. I was shocked to see Toby coming up behind her.

"Toby" I said.

Toby mouthed "Hazel", winking at me. I frowned at him. Jimmy's nice and all, but I'm sure he wouldn't have dug Toby going for his girl.

"Toby, I need to talk with you" I said.

"Conversation after dancing" said Mrs. Trellis. "Jason, you're with Tobias."

Jay's mouth dropped. Mrs. Trellis pulled him up by his shirt collar and positioned his arm to wrap around Toby's waist. Toby looked as sick as I felt. Spinner had his arm around my waist and grimaced.

"Bianca smells better" he said, twisting his nose.

"Nah" I said, shaking my head. "It's you. Spray cheese and sweat."

Jay laughed, pointing at us. "Dude...you're dancing with a dude" he exclaimed.

"Dude, so are you" said Spinner.

Jay looked at Toby as if he'd suddenly appeared, then turned his head away.

"Twirls, twirls" said Mrs. Trellis. "Give James Tiberius a twirl."

Spinner twirled me awkwardly. My nose bumped into his chest. I tried to picture Liberty, but all I could see was Spinner's nose, Rolling Stones T-shirt, pierced ear.

"You're so graceful" I heard Mrs. Trellis say to Toby. Toby actually smiled.

"So...why are you here, anyway" said Spinner, trying to put as much space between us as possible.

"Liberty" I said softly. "I wanna impress her dad."

"Dude, I got Ms. Michalchuk a cheese log" said Spinner. "She was happy. Had sandwiches for weeks. That's all you need."

I rolled my eyes. "I have to show them that I'm more than Mr. Loving the Ladies" I said.

"Uh, you're dancing with me just to make your girl happy" said Spinner. "That's gotta count for something."

I shrugged. Mrs. Trellis was showing Jay and Toby how to do the tango. Apparently, they had mastered the waltz. Jay stepped on Toby's foot and laughed. Liberty would've laughed, too. Would she care if I knew how to waltz or which fork I needed to use? It was better to cover all bases.

At the end of class, Mrs. Trellis said that we'd have the same partners. Spinner and Jay plotted to pretend to be sick, but Bianca asked if they'd be there tomorrow, and Spin convinced Jay that they could tough it out. Jay said sure, but he wasn't touching Toby's waist again. Toby sighed with relief.


	3. Which Fork To Use

The Gentleman of Yorke

Chapter 3: Which Fork To Use

His eyes closed, Toby drools on his desk as the second hand hits six. Kwan was talking about courtship in _Romeo and Juliet._

" Idealized love was notably nonsexual," stated Ms. Kwan. "Sometimes a courtship would go on for years in which a gentleman would wait for his lady, a wait that would earn his lady's love."

"That sounds like a stalker or something," said Nate, causing a few people to laugh.

"No," said Miss Kwan. "Well, you see in between the gentleman would engage in certain methods to make himself more desirable, whether it was through puns or sonnets or spending time with her family."

I glance at Liberty, who looks really interested in the discussion. The sunlight coming in through the window brings out the blonde tints in her hair, and I noticed she was wearing a silver hoop necklace I bought her for our two month anniversary, the only thing I could afford after putting the rest of my commercial money in the bank. She smiled at me, and I got those same butterflies I did in detention, but then I felt a sharp pain, which I knew had to be a reflection of the guilt.

"I think it's sweet," said Manny.

"Man, I'd rather take her out for a burger or something," mumbled Chris.

Nate gives him a high five. "And if I'm covering the food, she's covering the movie. Equality of the sexes fo' sho'."

"Fo sho'," agreed Chris.

Toby's eyes immediately opened after the ringing stopped. Lunch. Toby patted me on the back, and started to exit Kwan's class.

"Meet you in the caf," he said, before going out of the door.

"Toby and his bottomless stomach," I mumbled to myself, collecting my books.

Liberty helped me pick up the rest, then arranged them from earliest to latest class. She always did that, and I let her even though I never keep the order.

"I missed you yesterday," said Liberty, giving me a kiss on the cheek, and following me out.

"Oh...yeah, got caught up in the game," I said, feeling that sharp pain again. "You know how competitive Toby gets."

Liberty nodded. "Well, I hope you're still coming to my debate next week. You can see me get competitive."

"Just as long as you're not competing over some guy," I said, holding her hand. "And yes, I'll be there. I'll even bring a foamy finger with a big L on it."

"I like foamy fingers," said Liberty.

We walk into a caf, and see a booth in the middle. Hazel and Paige were sitting behind it, both of them filing their nails. Once in a while, Paige would look up and wave at someone she knew.

"Odd," I said.

"It's for some talent show," explained Liberty. "I interviewed Paige for the Grapevine. It's to raise money for the Spirit Squad's trip to the regionals."

Toby waved us over, and Liberty and I joined him, Danny, Emma, and Manny at a lunch table. Normally, Emma and Manny went off to eat by themselves, so I gave Toby a look of surprise, and he just shrugged.

"Getting lunch," said Liberty, dumping her bookbag on the floor.

"Don't get any extra desserts," yelled Danny after her. "You know how you break out!"

"Cram it, Danny," I said, taking a seat next to Emma.

Emma played with the straw in her Diet Coke. "Okay, Heather Sinclair just signed up," said Emma, a disgusted frown on her face.

Manny sighed. "She'll probably dance," she said.

"What are you two fine honeys doing here, anyway?" asked Danny, smoothing his curly mop of a hairdo.

"Checking out the competition," said Emma, peering over a couple tables. "Manny's entering so we're keeping a lookout."

"If Ashley enters, I'm dead," moaned Manny, sticking a fork in a piece of broccoli.

Manny drags her fork around the rest of her salad, the leaves crunching. Her parents insisted that she bring lunch from home, and she usually had the best food, and the only real silverware, which she shared with Emma occassionally.

"Um, that's more of a dessert fork, Manny," I said, then immediately cover my mouth.

Emma and Manny give me a blank stare. Danny's mouth hung open, a blob of peanut butter rolling around on his tongue. Toby arched his eyebrows, then silently uncapped his juice.

"Okay, Martha Stewart," said Emma. "Do you know how to pick out china patterns too?"

Manny laughs, her back hunched over. "Seriously, what was that about?"

"J.T., the man of manners?" asked Emma, trying to hold in a laugh.

"That's so classic," giggled Manny.

I glanced around, then stood up and walked over to Paige's table, eager to get away from my so-called friends. What if Emma and Manny told Liberty about what just happened? I couldn't believe I just said that, and even more, I couldn't believe I remembered the place setting from Mrs. Trellis' class. Sure, we went over it after the dancing, but I was too busy grimacing at the thought of Spinner's arm around my waist. I shuddered at the thought, then went to the booth.

"Okay, put a talent booth in a middle of the room and actors come to it like moths to a flame," said Paige, snapping up the clipboard and grinning at me. "Sign away, muffin."

I smiled at them, and sign my name, my body moving and my mind blank.

"Um, hon, you forgot to say what talent you'll be doing," pointed out Paige.

"A monologue?" prompted Hazel.

"Uh...sure," I said. "Shakespeare, probably. You know, one of the first great actors."

I went back to the table, sweat sliding down my back as Hazel filled out the form. What was I thinking? I'd never memorized anything like Shakespeare before. Liberty had helped me with all the lines for Dracula, and they weren't even that difficult, not to mention that it was Liberty's writing so I had the motivation to do it. Here I was in yet another sticky situation.

"Hey, J.T., what spoon should I use for my pudding?" asked Danny, then he doubled over in laughter.

"I wouldn't know," I answered.

"I don't know either," said Toby. "Can I have your pudding, though?"

Danny, unpleased that I didn't know the answer, handed the pudding over to Toby, who greedily scooped it in his mouth.

Liberty arrived with her tray, which looked pretty full, so much so that her milk was wobbling. I got up and put the tray down for her. She gave me a wide smile and sat down.

"Thank you, J.T.," she said. "That's very nice of you."

"Well, it wasn't very nice of you to sign up for the talent show," says Manny quietly, pouting.

"I think J.T. needs a lobotomy," says Danny, shaking his head.

After lunch, I walked Liberty to her home economics class, which she had tried to get out of by offering to take the less popular Advanced Geometry class that ended up being cancelled due to disinterest. She shook her head, the necklace gleaming on her neck.

"We're sewing today," she said, burying her head in my chest.

"Hey, just remember what I taught you last time," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"That was so long ago, though," moaned Liberty.

"It's not like you're doing embroidery, which is really hard and probably over your head," I tease.

Liberty gives me a playful shove. "Don't tease me. I don't know a lot, but I'm pretty sure I could assault you with a needle."

"Don't kill the guy who can make the best pillows at Degrassi," I said, kissing her forehead. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not after school?" questioned Liberty.

"Um...yeah, I've got this thing," I said, avoiding her eyes. "It's this...umm...just this thing."

"You're being very evasive, J.T.," said Liberty, giving me a curious look.

"It's good evasive, though," I replied, hopefully seeming sure of myself. "Almost a sexy kind of evasive?"

Liberty chuckled. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... this time," she said.

"Just think of those guys that waited a year to finally be with their girl," I said. "You just have to wait 'til tomorrow."

Liberty runs a hand through my hair, straightening it out. I wanted her to be proud of me like I was of her. She had all these things in her life that she did well: debates, writing, being a good friend, especially being a good girlfriend (I could say that with a 100 confidence). No wonder her father is so proud. But all I could do was put down her lunch tray and try not to do anything stupid.

"If I remember correctly, it was a four year journey to get here," said Liberty, blushing a little. "Four years for both of us to land in detention, four years for you to come over and use the hot tub, four years..."

"Four years for me to realize this was right," I interrupted her.

Liberty kissed me, then backed away into the classroom, bumping a desk. I smile, and those pesky butterflies come back.

"And I have to make sure I get this right," I said to myself.

"You see, he's a freak," I heard a voice say behind me. "Totally used to be cool, though."

It's Danny, walking with a couple of his friends, who are staring fearfully at me.

"I'm never dating just one girl," said Danny. "They make you lose your mind."


End file.
